


Humble Peasant

by JrFireMageTink



Series: Creative Writing Short Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Started from the bottom now we're here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrFireMageTink/pseuds/JrFireMageTink
Summary: I hate adventurers. Nobody else has to go shopping every day just to restock after idiot knights tromp through their home and take anything that isn't bolted down.





	Humble Peasant

**Author's Note:**

> Last one. Based on this tumblr post: http://jellykitsch.tumblr.com/post/129727068871/moonblossom-responsible-reanimation-game

“Let go of my cheese wheel!” I shouted, waving my rake. This was the third one this week. I hate adventurers.

But before we get into that, let me give you some background on why I’m waving my rake at a cheese thief. My name is Paul Bauer. I am a humble peasant living a distance away from the great city, Newstead. Newstead is a knight city, churning out adventurers left and right. Unfortunately for me, the first step on an adventurer’s quest is to rob the house of a humble peasant. You can put two and two together.

I thumped the most recent adventurer over the head as he sprinted out of my house, arms full of my hard earned food. “Next time one of you adventurers tries breaking into my house, you’ll regret it!”

He only laughed, bounding into the forest with his plunder. I dropped to my knees, leaning heavily on the rake. Even with the daily attacks from adventurers, I was out of form. I pushed myself up, knees wobbling. My first stop after cleaning up my kitchen: Meoni’s Pet Menagerie.

I browsed the selection of pets, frowning. None of the animals Meoni had shown me were suitable as guards. He seemed certain that I wanted a cute pet, despite the fact that I told him numerous times I wanted a guard animal. Frustrated, I left the store.

“Hey, you!” A voice rasped from a darkened alleyway.

I turned, stopping. “Yes?”

“I heard you were interested in buying a guard animal.” The voice stepped slightly out of the alleyway, showing itself as a hooded figure with numerous lumps under its cloak.

I straightened, intrigued. “What do you have?”

They beckoned me closer, shuffling back into the darkness. I frowned, but followed them in.

“I’ve recently come into the ownership of a group of rare eggs. I’d be willing to sell them to you, for a price.”

“How much?” I asked, slipping a hand into my money pouch.

“Twelve Grand for one egg.”

“That’s outrageous!” I cried.

“One of them could be a dragon egg.” They enticed.

I thought for awhile, weighing the option. I pulled out twelve golden Grands, holding my hand out for the egg. “I’ll take one.”

They pulled a shining silver egg from their coat, passing it over as I dropped the coins into their hand.

Years later, as I sat on my throne, lightly stroking my dragon’s mane, I came to a realization.

Once news spread of my guard dragon, more and more adventurers came to my house. I built more and more traps, and bought more creatures to protect my home. I trained under shadowy knights and mages, growing. Instead of scaring adventurers away, more powerful ones came to challenge my house.

I had, entirely accidentally, created the most difficult dungeon in the entire land. And if an adventurer were to get through my house, they would have to challenge me, the boss of the dungeon.

A heavy weight settled over me. The adventurers would never leave me alone.


End file.
